<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Togami Corp’s New Rentboy by ManiacalTeddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504926">Togami Corp’s New Rentboy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacalTeddy/pseuds/ManiacalTeddy'>ManiacalTeddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Naegi Makoto, Confused Naegi Makoto, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Togami Byakuya, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Naegami, Naegi Makoto - Freeform, Naegi Makoto-centric, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rentboys, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Stripping, Togami Byakuya-Centric, Top Togami Byakuya, togami byakuya - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacalTeddy/pseuds/ManiacalTeddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Naegami stripper/rentboy AU I’ve written as a gift for my pal Leogun — but I hope you all enjoy too!</p><p>In this AU, the Naegi siblings are made penniless and alone thanks to “the tragedy”. Determined to make money for them both to live, Makoto takes a new job working for Togami Corp, the largest rent boy agency in Japan. </p><p>How will virgin Makoto cope with his new erotic job... and his beautiful (yet stern) new boss?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Togami Corp’s New Rentboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/gifts">Leogun</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The building stood towering above all others in proximity — Togami Corp. This was the place...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Makoto quaked in his boots from the sheer nerves. Upon his offer of employment letter addressed directly to him and him alone, he had only been given an address, and a simple instruction to “<em>meet the company head in his clearly labelled office on the top floor.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was no instruction of what to wear, and Makoto couldn’t afford a suit, not after the... tragedy. So he kept it simple with his favourite hoodie, black blazer, red sneakers, and the only pair of jeans that didn’t have holes in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The large sliding doors parted instantly as Makoto approached them. Several thoughts raced through his brain: <em>what will be required of him? Will he be safe? Will he have to do anything... gross?</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once inside, he was met by a smart, friendly looking lady with an upright brown ponytail sat at a welcome desk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He also couldn’t help but notice her massive boobs as she bounced toward him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey there! You must be Naegi-kun! My name is Asahina Aoi, pleased to meetcha!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She grabbed his hand, forcibly shaking it. She was certainly stronger than she looked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, er — hello! That’s right! Um... you work here?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lady giggled. “Well... kinda! I’m not a — y’know — but I am a receptionist. I take all the bookings! Oh, and I also do some personal training stuff on the side... so if you ever wanna tone up and look ship-shape for the clients... I’m ya girl!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman — who soon after asked Makoto to call her “<em>Hina-chan</em>” — led the brunette male into the elevator. He was slightly received that she was so friendly and welcoming toward him, it definitely subsided his nerves somewhat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So... what’s Togami-senpai like?” Makoto feebily asked, staring down at his sneakers and obsessing over a tiny fray on the fabric, praying the boss wouldn’t notice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s... well, he’s a Togami, alright! Don’t worry too much about him. He’s stern, but he’ll make sure you’re safe.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah... cool. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lift came to a halt and the doors opened to a long corridor with a large set of double doors at the end — Togami’s office.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Welp, this is where I leave off — good luck!” Hina hit the elevator button and away she went. Makoto was left stood in this long corridor with the end doors his goal. His stomach wrenched — he hadn’t eaten hardly a thing just to afford his rent, and the nerves were making him feel even worse. What wasn’t helping was the fact that this long corridor had doors lined up either side, just like a hotel... which made complete sense. This place wasn’t too dissimilar from a hotel, after all — they’re client suites, made even more evident from the incriminating sounds coming from behind each door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>These people must be at it all day and all night</em>, thought Makoto.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Step by step, Makoto propelled himself toward the office... reaching the doors, he cleared his throat, and knocked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sharp voice from behind the oakwood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s a bell, you know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, um... sorry!” Makoto quickly rang the bell.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“... You may come in.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gulping back dry saliva, Makoto slowly opened the doors... </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And the sight he was greeted by was beautiful.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To be more specific... he was faced with a beautiful man. Even though he was sat cross legged in an armchair, Makoto could tell he was of a tall stature, with blonde locks cut in a style that complemented his sculpted bone structure and white spectacles framing deep, blue eyes with noticeable eyelashes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He peered up over his lenses with a sneer, his arms crossed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You must be Naegi Makoto.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yes, sir, that’s me...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sit.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded his head toward the armchair opposite his. Makoto sheepishly summer down into the leather, not sure where to dart his eyes to first. The only thing that separates him from Togami was a long wooden coffee table. Upon the table... was Makoto’s CV.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So... Naegi... what makes you think you are the perfect candidate for my offered position?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well... I’m punctual. I’ve been told I’m friendly. I work good both independently and as a team—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is no interview for the local supermarket, Naegi. I am asking about your... skill set.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The realisation of Togami’s question had punched him hard in the gut.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Togami-senpai... I... *<em>sigh</em>*... I’m a virgin. But I’m desperate for this position. I’ll do anything you require of me. I’ll learn every trick of the trade. I just —“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tears began forming from the inner corners of his eyes. His hands clenched the arms of the chair tight, his fingers leaving indents.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“— I’m doing this for her! For my sister! We’re both on our own after what... what happened. We’re penniless and starving. Neither of us are particularly talented at anything, but... we are good people. We want to make a difference in this world filled with despair. So please... I don’t wish to beg, but... give me a chance, Togami-senpai!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Makoto stood, then bowed. Some tears hit the coffee table. Togami watched as the pleading young man persisted to cry as he remained bent over...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And began clapping.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“An excellent performance, Naegi. That will do nicely for the sadists we see enter through these private doors.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But sir, I’m serious—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As for your... situation... we shall need to do something about that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Togami rose from his chair, and elegantly strutted across to his bookcase. With the tilt of a particular novel set upon one shelf, the bookcase rotated to reveal a large, golden safe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He dialled a code, then took out the fattest wad of cash that Makoto has ever seen in his life. Togami reverted the bookcase to its former position, then returned to his seat, throwing the money down in front of Makoto. The smell of the notes made Makoto feel ecstatic. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Togami typed and printed out a document off of his laptop, then pushed a contract toward Makoto to sign.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please read thoroughly before signing.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The contract read as follows:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Naegi Makoto,</em></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>By signing this contract, you are agreeing to sell your virginity to Togami Byakuya. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Togami will hold every right to how he wishes to take your anal virginity (effective immediately), but you be paid a handsome starter sum of 100,000 yen that you see before you.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You are also agreeing to a permanent paid position of “boy for rent” with the company by signing this document. The contract can only be terminated if breached in any way, or should Togami no longer consider you fit for the position.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>On the reverse of this contract is a checklist of limits. Please tick which you are comfortable with, then sign below.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Sincerely,</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Togami Byakuya</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>CEO</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Makoto flipped the contract over and discovered the aforementioned list of limits...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ticked through everything he knew about through internet porn, such as anal fingering and cumplay. He purposely left out pissplay and scat. No matter how desperate he was, he would never do that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once signed, Makoto handed Togami the papers. The deed had been done. He had agreed to sell his virginity to the otherworldly handsome boss before him... and fuck, he was quaking like a leaf.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Togami’s thin lips curled into a wide smile. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as he poured over the contents of his checklist.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see... despite your chosen attire, you appear to be a man of... some respect. Very well. The money before you is yours. But first—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Togami quickly advances toward Makoto... and pulled him from the armchair by his hoodie. Togami peered down in Makoto’s eyes. They were wide, like a deer caught in headlights... Togami’s were like a predator who had caught his prey.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“— let’s set about making good on what you’ve promised to sell me in the contract, shall we?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wh— right now?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. Right now. If you expect payment and a job position, that is. Follow me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With Makoto pulled with his chair, Byakuya seductively dragged him to the opposite bookcase from earlier. This one also opened... to reveal a richly decorated boudoir, complete with a red velvet four poster queen-sized bed in the centre.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-fuck...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Makoto rarely cursed... but he was completely overwhelmed by this bizarre situation. He was fully aware that this 6 foot beautiful blonde had him in his full grip... and was completely ready to bend to his will. Quite literally.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Togami suddenly let go, Makoto fell backward onto his rear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ow!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go shower first. It is through the door on the left. Don’t keep me waiting.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Makoto could barely comprehend what Togami was asking of him... shower?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Oh, makes sense,</em> he realised. <em>He wants me to be clean for him... like a pure virgin...</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Makoto nodded and toddled to his feet, finding the shower room. He went to close the door behind him when —</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t close it. I shall be watching.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-watching?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did I stutter, Naegi?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-no...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very well, then. Leave it open. Get undressed.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Oh god</em>, thought Makoto. <em>What if he doesn’t like what he sees? I’m so small... and skinny...</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Makoto hung up his jacket and hoodie... lifted up his t-shirt... and revealed his bare chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took a sneaky glance back toward Togami, then quickly looked away again when he realised that Togami was watching very intently. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was the easy part. The next part was going to be difficult... </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With his back to Togami, he slid off his sneakers and socks, unbuckled his belt, and slid down his jeans and boxers... together... </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His full ass was now on display for Togami.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kicking his jeans and underwear aside... Makoto turned the faucet and raced to shower as fast as possible to get the awkwardness over with.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Turn around. I want to see the front of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">The... front?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even though he was being cleansed with water, Makoto could feel himself sweating as he slowly turned and let Togami have full view of his cock.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He, himself, was even surprised to see that he was, in fact, already hard.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was a strike of luck, if anything. Being stiff made his member look a lot larger than it actually was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Togami was... smiling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As I expected. Rather average. But no bother.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Average?!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dread had begun to sneak back in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Makoto towelled himself down, then trembled as he walked back toward Togami, who was stood still fully clothed at the foot of the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s see what you’ve got, shall we?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without a second’s delay, Togami unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They fell to the ground with a pang... and his monster cock stood to full attention.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-fuck!” Uttered Makoto, absolutely stunned. He had never seen another man’s penis in real life before, but even so... Togami was seriously packing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If that impressive girth was going to penetrate his virginal back roots... Makoto knew he was going to have to buckle up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Come on, Makoto... no backing out now... you and your sister’s life depends on this... it all depends on this mesmerising man’s cock in your ass... </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Suck.” Togami clawed his fingers through Makoto’s spikes and pushed him down onto his knees so that he was face to face with the titan-sized knob.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wow, straight to it. Not even a kiss? Makoto has never even kissed anyone before, and now he had been put straight to engulfing cock in his small mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Togami’s fingers remained digging into Makoto’s skull, edging him further toward himself...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Open wide~... that’s a good boy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obeying his will, Makoto parted his wetted lips as wide as he could... and took Togami’s entire dick into the enclaves of his jaw. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmmfffpphhh!” He had accidentally pushed him too far into the back of his throat... </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“... Again. Suck harder this time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was being bossed about by this gorgeous human deity of a man and Makoto was... loving every second of it. Being told what to do... and performing it like a dancing monkey... being called a good boy... <em>wow</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His own cock was positively throbbing. He even felt something wet leak from his tip due to excitement...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked up to his new master, pleased by the sight he was met with; Togami was staring down at him... then discreetly grunted when Makoto had delicately swirled his tongue along the man’s pulsing veins, encompassing the large penis head with eager sucking like a sugary popsicle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmm~... mhmm~... not bad. For a complete novice, that is.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sharply withdrew his cock from Makoto’s mouth, a trail of saliva dripping on the carpet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“... We’ll work on that lacklustre technique. But now that I’m... sufficient... get up. Lie back down on the bed.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“B-back down?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Naegi... let me just make one. Thing. Clear...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A slender hand quickly wrapped around his throat, causing Makoto to whimper. Togami bent to his eye level. They were almost nose to nose. Mouth to mouth...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“... Don’t. Make me. Repeat. Myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He motioned Makoto to his feet again, using his choking fist to pull him up from his aching knees.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yessir~.” Makoto croaked, almost ashamed to realise that he was enjoying this. Did this make him some kind of masochist? Makoto’s mind was a blur of pure arousal as he laid back on the soft linen of the sheets... </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Togami positioned himself towering over the short male...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now... part your legs.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was it. This was actually it. The moment that Makoto would no longer be a virgin... and it was nothing like he had imagined. He always thought his first time would be slipping his dick inside a pretty girl, like Maizono-san, should he have ever gotten lucky enough to bed the pop sensation he went to kindergarten with... not being a literal bitch to another man.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not that he felt like complaining, of course.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Makoto once again obeyed instruction, Togami threw off his smart black jacket, unbuttoning his shirt and letting his emerald neck tie hang loose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Makoto caught a glimpse of his torso from beneath his shirt... Togami clearly worked out on that impressive physique of his. He couldn’t help but wonder if Hina from earlier was his personal trainer too?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, I should warn you — this will hurt.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Togami’s warning was accompanied by heavy breathing and a delighted smirk as he coated his dick in copious amounts of lube, straight from the bottle, then gently tossed himself off to work the glistening liquid in... <em>this was so fucking hot.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Makoto could even regain his breath after losing it so easily at such a sight... Togami lifted both of Makoto’s legs over his shoulders as he crawled over him. They were now face to face with Makoto’s entrance being almost prodded by Togami’s tip.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ready~?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y... Yes~.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good. Try not to cry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wh— aaAAAHHhh!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly — it was happening. Makoto’s tiny virginal hole was being penetrated, stretched, violated by the sudden heated intrusion of Togami’s fat phallic tool.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He squeezed his eyes tightly together, trying desperately to retain the tears.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As expected. Stings, doesn’t it? Are you still certain that you can handle my offer?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yes! Yesyesyes~!” Makoto continued to wince as the flesh inside him began to slide back and forth... over and over...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Togami was slow to start with... then crept up in pace. Each rutting of his hips was accompanied by a short, quiet groan. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Togami was a man who clearly knew what he was doing. Makoto opened his eyes, and tried to focus on his master’s beauty to distract the strange mixed sensation of pleasure and pain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know... in this... line of work... clients will expect and demand a lot from you. Both physically... and emotionally. So, Naegi... beg. Beg for me~.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beg...?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“T-Togami-senpai... pl-please...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pelvic thrusting increased in velocity.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, what, Naegi? Speak up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pl-please... I want to be... f-fucked...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And how would you like that? Come on... BEG. LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT. NOW!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“LIKE YOUR BITCH, TOGAMI-SENPAI~! PLEEEAAASE! I AM YOUR NAUGHTY LITTLE BITCH! I WANT TO CUM FOR YOU OH FUCK OH FUCK PLEEEEEASE TOGAMI-SENPAI I’M GONNA FUCKING COME SO HARD <em>AAAAAAAGGGHHHHGHHH</em>~!!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Makoto couldn’t handle anymore. The continuous pounding against his prostate had him tittering over the edge...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then, it happened. Makoto’s meagre dick spurted what felt like fireworks as his spunk shot out of him at record speed, hitting Togami in the same sculpted abdomen that Makoto has been secretly admiring earlier.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“.... Aaaahhhh~...” Was the only sound that escaped Togami’s lips as he suddenly relaxed...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Makoto realised why.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Togami had just come inside him too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it felt fucking amazing... being filled up with this rich stranger’s lovemaking seed...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was still frozen stiff in place as Togami withdrew his shaft and began to hastily get dressed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“... Was... that it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Togami spun around, snarling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What on earth do you mean? Of course that is it. We have fulfilled the contract as required. You may now work in the chosen position I offered. That is all.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“... Oh... okay...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You may use my facilities to clean yourself up... then be on your way. I have much work to do.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Damn...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">He’s so cold.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To think that Makoto had just given up his innocence to this man...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No. Makoto shouldn’t be thinking like that. He was just hear to work, after all. His and Komaru’s lives depended on Makoto being successful in this company. He couldn’t allow himself to get emotionally attached. And yet...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um... Togami-senpai?” Makoto weakly squeaked as he begun to get cleaned up in the bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I... ask one more thing, if that is alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a short, awkward pause...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very well. Speak.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Makoto finished wiping down, then with his clothes shoved back on lazily, he met him in the main room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve never kissed anyone, before.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And, uh... for the sake of clients... I’d like to practice. If that’s alright, of course?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know that kissing isn’t a necessity, correct? Unless you are assigned with providing the full boyfriend experience, of course.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, y-yeah... that’s totally why I wanted to try, a-actually—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His sentence was cut short.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Togami grabbed ahold of Makoto... and pressed his lips to his. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t stop there, either. Slowly, their mouths moved in unison, massaging each other which quickly evolved into the dancing of tongues. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was ironic in a way: after all what Makoto just experienced, being fucked so thoroughly on the bed... this kiss topped it all. It was invigorating, passionate... and truly marvellous. Makoto didn’t want it to end.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it did.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There. You are now sufficiently trained. You’re first client will be tomorrow. Arrive and report to reception at 3pm sharp. Do NOT be late.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hardly another word was muttered between the time Togami spoke that simple sentence... and the office door was slammed behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Makoto felt entirely numb from the whole wild adventure of a day he had just lived through. From the moment he stumbled out of the building’s front entrance and endured the pain of sitting on a bumpy bus home, then almost fell through the door of his shoddy apartment... all Makoto could think about was Togami Byakuya.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Makoto... you okay? I didn’t expect the interview to take that long. Would you like some curry?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Makoto’s sister, Komaru, had called out to him from across the living room. She was reheating the leftovers of a previous night’s takeaway. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m good thanks... yeah, guess it did. I’m gonna skip on the curry, actually... thanks, though. Enjoy, sis. I’m gonna catch some z’s for my first assignment tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh... okay! More for me then. Have a good night!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will do — g’night!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, Makoto didn’t tell his younger sister that he now worked as a manwhore.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course not... he was gonna make Komaru proud. Somehow...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His legs almost collapsed as he climbed the chairs. Togami was... so big... inside him...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Flinging down his body on the bed, Makoto looked up to the ceiling. He was laying in the exact same position he was earlier... but there was no Togami there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Togami-senpai... why can’t I stop thinking about you?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The answer was both obvious... and not so much.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obviously, Togami was Makoto’s boss now... and the scenario earlier was so fucking wild, Makoto would have to pinch himself if it wasn’t for how deliciously sore he felt down there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But there was more to it than that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Makoto felt a... spark... between himself and Togami... specially when he kissed him. It was a kiss of a man who was touch-starved and craved a romantic connection, not a master showing his servant how to perform. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that is the very thought that Makoto pondered over and over... until he finally fell asleep...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have good news — I will be writing more chapters for this! I can’t say when exactly as my main fic I work on is Love &amp; Luck On Dangan Island! But it will be soon. 💚</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>